


One Condition

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [36]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Life, mentions of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s dark, and dinner was a success, the kiddos well fed and bathed and tucked into bed, their rambunctious energy finally having worn out. It was now just you and Clyde, in the big cozy kitchen, the last of the dishes that had been abandoned after dinner finally getting put away.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 18





	One Condition

You’re finishing up loading the dishes into the dishwasher when he notices your shoulder saggin’ a lil too much for his own peace of mind. It’s dark, and dinner was a success, the kiddos well fed and bathed and tucked into bed, their rambunctious energy finally having worn out. It was now just you and Clyde, in the big cozy kitchen, the last of the dishes that had been abandoned after dinner finally getting put away.

You’d gotten a new job and it was really taking a toll on ya, that was plain for anyone to see. He worries about ya, always a worrier, your Clyde. He’s worryin’ now, when he sees the way you roll your neck and shoulders, trying to get some of the tension out of ‘em.

“Darlin’ why don’t you come over here a while?” He says from his spot leaning against the counter. He’s mixin’ up something sweet for you, a little concoction that ain’t gonna get you too buzzed, just warm and relaxed enough to let go some of that stress you carry on with you.

You dry your hands off and slowly make your way over to your husband, plant your face directly into his chest. He winds his arms around you, hugs you close there in the kitchen, kisses the top of your head real gentle like. Your hands clasp around him, and the two of you hug, just hug, for what feels like an eternity.

He don’t mind, not one bit, he ain’t ever lettin’ you go.

“I’m so tired.” You complain into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, the handsome button downs he wears for work all chucked away into the laundry basket, replaced with soft worn down sleep clothes. He only kisses your temple, squeezes you tight but not too tight, and encourages your chin to tip up and look at him.

“I know sweetheart I know.” He says, pets your hair down with his hand, before picking up the small glass of the sweet drink he’d made for you, hands it to you with a, “But, the lil rascals are asleep, and it’s just you an’ me, and I think that warrants a lil somethin’ special.”

There’s a playful look in his eye when he says it and you’re suspicious of what he means – in the best way possible.

“Oh does it now?” You ask, taking the glass from him and clinking it with the one he picks up right after, frustrated for half a second that he don’t got two hands to hold ‘em both.

You both take a swig and the pleasant warmth from the alcohol already spreads through your body, already makes you hum happily, and you abandon the glasses as Clyde leads you to the bedroom. 

“Mhm, let me love on ya.” He says, his hand skimming your back, moving lower and lower to cop a feel of your ass, give it a nice gentle squeeze that has you giggling. He pulls your top up and over your head, and with a cheeky little smile he whispers, “You don’t gotta do nothin’, just lie back and let me make ya feel good.”

You didn’t need to be asked twice to get into bed, and when you do let yourself fall down onto the freshly washed sheets, you aren’t anticipating Clyde to flip you onto your stomach and crowd up behind you, that hand of his pushing and kneading soothing circles on your back and shoulder.

“Clyde – _oh_.” You melt into a puddle of relaxation, noticing randomly that there are candles lit. Clyde must’ve lit ‘em when he went to put the kids in bed, and you take in a deep breath of the aroma of lavender and vanilla that fills the air as he massages you.

“You’re the best woman I’ve ever seen, look at ya.” Clyde says so so so softly, making your cheeks heat up, “God _damn_ darlin’, you’re so stunnin’ I just had to get my hand on ya.”

“Clyde stop it.” You tease, not wanting him to stop it one bit.

“No way in hell angel, no way.” He rolls the meat of your shoulder in his hand so expertly, that you’re practically groaning just from the feeling of sweet relief. But he’s not done there, not done yet, not with the way he leans down to press kisses up and down your spine, makes your back tingle just from the sensations of it all, “I’m gonna tell ya all the things I love about ya, appreciate about ya.”

“Oh yeah?” You hum playfully, rolling around so that you’re on your back, looking up at him as you open your arms for him to snuggle against you.

“Ye-up.” He drawls out, those shy dimples of his making an appearance.

“Okay but on one condition.” You smile, feeling so utterly relaxed and in love that you can’t fight it – don’t want to fight it.

“Mhm and what’s that?” Clyde asks, letting the tips of his fingers trace your cheek, brush soft and sweet up and down your face.

“You gotta kiss me first.” You say, and oh, Clyde thinks, that he can do.

That, he can do.


End file.
